1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding arrangement having at least one housing wall formed with an access opening and also having holding means which comprise a holding space for holding a record storage medium, the holding means being guided so as to be movable in a direction parallel to a direction of movement through the access opening. The holding means are movable between a loading position in which the record storage medium can be inserted into the holding means and is removable therefrom, and an operating position in which the record storage medium occupies an operating position. Closure means are coupled to the holding means and are movable between an open position, which is occupied when the holding means is in the loading position and in which the closing means is remote from the access opening in the housing wall, and a closed position which is occupied when the holding means is in the operating position and in which the closing means closes the access opening in the housing wall. Drive means act upon the holding means to move it between the loading and operating positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a holding arrangement for use with magnetic-tape cassettes is known, for example, from DE-A1-37 28 475. In the known apparatus the holding means and the closing means are fixedly connected to one another. The holding means comprise a drawer into which a magnetic-tape cassette can be loaded and which is guided so as to be movable in a substantially horizontal direction through an access opening in a vertical housing wall of the apparatus. The closing means comprise a front wall of the drawer, which front wall extends in a substantially vertical direction and is fixedly connected to two side walls and a bottom wall of the drawer. As a result of this construction, for example owing to unfavorable tolerances, it is possible for the holding means to have already reached its operating position before the closing means has reached its closed position, whereby the access opening in the housing wall of the known apparatus is not closed correctly.